BATMAN 5: DARK KNIGHT
by mohamud562002
Summary: (Sci Fi, Thriller) - this is a sequal and its about harley quinn finding out that her father was jack napier and she frees all the joker's man and mr.freeze too.her and mr.freeze destroy everything they kidnapp dick and barbara and dick turns into nightwi


BATMAN: DARK KNIGHT BY:mohamud yusuf
    int-living room-wayne mansion-night
    (we see bruce sitting in the libary in the wayne minor)
    bruce: batmans 15 birthday is under away
    (alfred comes behind him)
    alfred: you won't imgine todays the day
    bruce: i know its like...yesterday batman was born.
    alfred: you know you are the reason why gothem is in its safe leval now
    bruce: 10:09 was time jack napier took my parents life
    alferd: 10:06 is when you took his life
    bruce: yeah the rage and anger made me take his life
    alferd: to bad things never worked out between you and julie
    bruce:(looks up at alferd) to bad for everything
    INT-GORDONS OFFICE-NIGHT
    (we cut to gordon and bullocks IN THE OFFICE)
    gordon: bullock! the other police officers are reporting that you are
    eating up the donut
    bullock: me! thats not me jim
    gordon: then who else is it
    bullock:(he sweating bullets) umm....fine i amdit (goes down on his
    knee crying) i'm sorry
    gordon: ok bullock don't do it agian you can only have one from now on.
    bullock: it won't happen again
    gordon: you know what today is
    bullock:(he is getting excited) is it donutfest
    gordon: no bullock its the day when batman stared his crimefighting
    routine
    bullock: damn! enough of the bats for one day okay jim
    gordon: i don't know why you hate batman that much
    bullock: i dont, he looks much like my wife with a costume (they both
    laugh)
    EXT-ARKHAM ASYLUM-NIGHT
    (we cut to A castle of shadow. (OVER) RAIN, HOWLING evil wind.
     Sudden lightning CRACKS, illuminates the aged structure,
     the hanging metal sign)
    INT. ASYLUM HALLWAY - NIGHT
    (DR. yusuf, the Chief Psychiatrist moves down the old
     hallway, face tense.He steps into an OFFICE where there an
    woman (amal) in there)
    dr.burton: amal your still here
    dr.quinn: yeah i'm working overtime
    dr.burton: don't you know that all Security's went home
    dr.quinn: so i can handle it I mean their all in thier cell its not
    like they can easyly come out
    dr.burton: but still aren't you a little afriad of sounds and the dark
    dr.quinn: hell no
    dr.burton: okay
    dr.quinn: dont worry about me mohamud
    dr.burton: i can trust you will be safe here okay i'm leaving
    dr.quinn: bye(he leaves out the door) bitch-ass hoe
    EXT-GOTHEM BANK-NIGHT
    (we cut two theifs outside the bank who are trying to break in bank)
    bob: listen up eddie when the big hand gets to twelve(they look over at
    citys clock tower)
    eddie: then thats are signal to sneak in this load
    bob: (crying) eddie! i teach you well over the years
    eddie: look(they turn to the clock tower which time is about 11:59) its
    showtime bro
    (they take out thier stool bar and they go over to the main enterance
    then bob starts to open the door with stool bar)
    eddie: hurry bob, i smell the feds coming
    bob: man! stop sweating me man i'm trying my best(he finnally gets the
    door open) yes
    (they go inside)
    INT-POLICE STATION
    (we see cops talking and gordon and bullock comes out of
    nowwhere)
    bullock: hey everyone thiers an proble....(he sees everyone talking)
    jim, do someting
    gordon: shut up(nobodyone's listen,their all talking and he turns to
    bullock) watch this
    bullock: i'm watching
    gordon: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (suddenly everyone looks up at them) thier
    thats better okay we have been phoned that thiers an a alarm coming
    from the gothem bank and its time to get to work (everyone gets up and
    runs,some to the door)
    bullock: damn! you good
    Int-wayne mansion-diner room-night
    (bruce and dick are sitting on the table eating)
    bruce: so....how was your day
    dick: fine just fine
    bruce: i never seen you with the robin suit for a long period of time
    dick: thats because i'm not robin nomore
    bruce: what!
    dick: i want to be someone new..i-i want my robin suit to look scary
    bruce: do you know what your new suit is cause you need my improval for
    the that
    dick: i got the suit
    bruce: name
    dick: nightwing
    (we turn to the window from the window angle we can see the batsignal
    over the sky of gothem)
    bruce: shit
    dick: what(he turns and sees the batsignal) its time to get to work
    bruce: NO!
    dick: no what do you mean no
    bruce: you just told me your not robin
    dick: yeah, and now i'm nightwing
    bruce: your not just about to change just like that
    dick: why
    bruce: cause everyone knows robin and i dont have the time present you
    to everyone
    dick: you don't understand bruce(grabs him by the arm)
    bruce: let go of me(he takes his hand off of him) i got to go
    INT. SECOND BANK OF GOTHAM - 22ND FLOOR - NIGHT
    (bob and eddie are having troble opening the safe and eddie goes over
    to the window)
    eddie: DAMN!
    bob: what
    eddie: cops are everywhere man
    bob: oh shit! are you for real
    eddie: i can see the swat team and thiers helicopters and its like
    thier about to blow
    bob: shit(opens the safe) yes i got it open(he takes the bag and starts
    putting the money in there and they leave)
    eddie: look how we going to escape man
    bob: we going up the roof
    eddie: man i'm not about to jump
    bob: were not aout to jump we going to roof and when they leave then we
    can come down
    INT. BAT CAVE - COSTUME VAULT
     (bruce goes over to the vault.)
    (QUICK CUTS of glove, boot, and cape being donned.)
     INT. BATCAVE
     (FOLLOW Batman's feet as he steps up to the Batmobile.)
    (Batman hops into the Batmobile.)
     BRUCE
     (to himself)
     i never get tried of doing that .
     (to the car)
     Go...
     (The car shoots a whitish-blue light from under it's
     belly. Hub Caps and detailing glow as The Batmobile zooms
     out of the cave.)
     INT. CAVE ACCESS TUBE
     (The car SHOOTS through a series of underground arches.
     The car picks up speed, the blue-white fusion drive going
     blue, then purple, then red. The single bat wing splits
     into two as the car becomes a stealth bullet.)
     EXT. WAYNE ESTATE - NIGHT
     (The dark car WHIPS through a holograph of trees that
     masks the entrance to the Batcave, SCREECHING onto...)
     EXT. FOREST ROADS - NIGHT
     (The car speeds towards Gotham.)
    INT-ARKHAM ASYLUM-DR.AMAL quinn'S OFFICE
    (dr.quinn is using the computer and reading alist of all the
    crimnal)
    dr.quinn: god! all the crimnal in arkum are not that dangerous, boring
    i like to call it
    (dr.burton comes behind her)
    dr.burton: they are dangerous
    dr.quinn: dr.burton how long were you behind me
    dr.burton: not long
    (back on the computer where there is an list of crimnals)
    dr.burton: you like scary crimnal
    Int-gothem bank rooftop-night
    (eddie and bob hide behind a little bird cabin on the roof)
    eddie: look man, i don't think the feds are leaving
    bob: man stop being such a girl wait till they search the bulding
    eddie: ok! i'm getting scared
    bob: god...i thought you were better than that
    (At the opposite corner of the roof, some fifteen yards
    away... at the end of a line, BATMAN is dropping slowly, implacably,
    into frame)
    eddie: shh....do you hear something
    bob: no! it could be a little pigeon or somthin like that
    (they look back and sees batman standing and eddie takes out a gun)
    bob: SHOT HIM EDDIE
    eddie: batman you better move back
    batman: you don't wanna do that son
    bob: SHOT HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH
    batman: get me the gun you don't wanna do this(moving closely to them)
    (bob snatches the gun off eddie's hand and pulls the trigger and
    bullets are flying everywhere and BULLSEYE,a few bullets hits batman on
    the cheast sending him to the ground and bob and eddie goes over to
    him)
    eddie:(turns to bob) do you think he's dead
    bob: i hope so...damn that was scary
    eddie: yes! you 100% right and let's get hell out of here
    (above thier heads comes dick with a new costume that has a big blue
    falcon mark on cheast and it is blue darkish suit and he fly-kicks
    eddie sending him to the ground and he is out cold which leaves bob
    alone and bob picks up the gun from the ground)
    bob:(pointing the gun on him) stay back i will shot
    nightwing: go ahead and shot me make my day
    (bob pulls the trigger but no bullets come out the gun is out of
    ammo's)
    nightwing: see you're in some deep shit(hits him in the face bob is out
    cold and drops to the ground next to eddie)
    batman: what the hell do you think your doing
    nightwing:(turns back and he sees batman) i'm your sidekick
    batman: where is your robin suit and gadgets
    nightwing: do i look like robin to you bruce
    batman: i'm let this go for now and we'll discuss this later
    nightwing: i got that sir
    batman: pick up the bag full of money
    nightwing: okay sir
    EXT- OUTSIDE GOTHEM BANK-NIGHT
    (bob and eddie being drag into the backseat of the police car and
    bullock and gordon are walking out of the bank and batman and nightwing
    drops right in front of them)
    gordon: nice enterance and good job for catching these crooks
    batman: could done it with out the help of my partner
    gordon:(turns to nightwing) and you are?
    nightwing: nightwing,the protecter of all birds
    bullock: what ever happen to the your other sidekick robin
    batman: this is robin but with a diffrent look and a new name
    gordon: $2.000.000 million dollars were stolen but thank to batman and
    rob...i mean nightwing for nailing those crimnals
    INT-AMAL QUINN'S HOUSE-SUNRISE
    (amal and her mother sitting on crouch)
    mom: how are you today hon.
    amal: good.mom i have an question who is my father
    mom: oh amal!
    amal: no really i gave my d.n.a to the science fracility in newark,nj
    and they said my fathers name is napier and i look up the name on the
    computer and internet everywhere and i don't have any information on
    this man who is my father
    mom: you father was a mobster when you were 2 month pregneat i run away
    change my name and married a lawyer name charlie w. quinn and we got
    divorced when you were 2 years old
    your fathers name is jack napier he was a very bad man and he was
    hitting me every night he came home drunk and he cheated on me he
    always bring home guns and hookers
    (you can see the tense in amals face,tears drop down her face from
    the eyes to chin)
    amal: where is he now
    mom: he's....dead
    amal: d-dead what happen
    mom: i never heard much i was nowhere near gothem at the time but i
    heard that he dead
    amal: damn! i got to get to work
    INT-BATCAVE
    ( bruce is using the bat-computer and dick comes behind him)
    dick: bruce what do you think of nightwing
    bruce: nice but i prefer robin a little more
    dick: enough bruce with all that bullshit
    bruce: don't raise your voice at me
    dick: i don't need all this bullcrap i'm gone
    bruce: where do you think your going
    dick: living room i'll come back when your ready to talk
    bruce: dick....come over here you're right i'm overreacting and if you
    like being nightwing than robin then thats cool
    dick: thanks bruce and you really kick some ass out there tonight
    bruce: get dress were going to the party hall tonight
    dick: oh yeah the party all of gothems finest will be there
    (alferd comes behind them)
    alferd: sir the party will be in two hours
    bruce: and alferd did you cheak all the messeage in the anwser machine
    alferd: yes only one and thats from barbara she is calling from india
    dick: india! i thought she went to england
    alferd: no she went to india because my brother lives there
    INT-INT-ARKHAM ASYLUM-DR.AMAL quinn'S OFFICE
    (dr.quinn and dr.burton are using the computer and reading alist of
    all the crimnal)
    dr.quinn: just cheaking out the crimnals files cheak out these names
    like ron naes and hank nakies and how bout jack napier(she suddenly
    stay still for a moment) thats my father how come he is on the list
    dr.burton: thats because he was the biggest threat to gothem 15 years
    back
    dr.quinn: do you know how he died i don't get it
    dr.burton: cause police found his body in front church
    dr.quinn: damn do you know who killed him
    dr.burton: batman is the one who killed him damn did'nt you watch the
    news back then
    dr.quinn: so batman killed him THAT BASTARD(she punches computer
    screen)
    dr.burton: whoa you really hate batman
    dr.quinn: he killed my father i can hear voices telling me to kill
    batman
    dr.burton: you don't want to do that
    dr.quinn: does'nt he my father have some goons
    dr.burton: yeah their locked up they been lock up for 15 years
    dr.quinn: here(tosses him keys) free them
    dr.burton: why would i free them whats got in to you amal
    dr.quinn: if you don't free them(takes out a gun from her shoe and
    points at him) i will shot
    dr.burton: okay just dont shot
    EXT-PARTY HALL-NIGHT
    (the main enterance is huge theirs a red carpet and their are
    reporters on the sides and hugh limo pulls right in front of the carpet
    and its bruce follow by dick and all this reporters surrond them)
    reporter: mr.bruce hows the finacial rate for the wayne enterprises
    reporter: is it true you donated $333.4444 billion dollars to the
    hospital
    bruce: can we get though guys
    INT-ARKHAM ASYLUM HALLWAY-NIGHT
    (dr.quinn pointing gun on dr.burton back and they get to the cell)
    dr.quinn: open it
    dr.burton: you know when you get caught you will be just as bad as your
    father
    dr.quinn: fuck you bitch ass dick sucker...and if you say anything
    about my father then i will pull this trigger
    (dr.burton opens the cell and thier are about 7 guys in there)
    dr.quinn: it's me jack
    larry: is that you mr.joker
    dr.quinn: no i'm his little girl and i'm here to set ya'll free
    EVERYGUY: YEAH!
    dr.burton: no no no this is madness
    (she shots dr.burton and he is dead)
    INT-PARTY HALL-night
    (we see the party is full with celibrity and models and rich folks and
    bullock and gordon are there too,they go over to the corner were bruce
    and dick are standing)
    gordon: bruce enjoying the party so far
    bruce: yes great party
    bullock: wayne! how are you doing long time no see huh buddy
    bruce: oh harvey you look nice with that perfect suit
    gordon: hi did you meet my daugater barbara(turning back towards her)
    honey come over
    (she walks over there to them)
    gordon: barbara i want you to meet bruce and richard
    (they give each other hand shakes)
    dick: hi
    barbara: hi
    bruce: jim you want to go over at the food sample
    gordon: sure bruce
    (they leave and bullock goes along with them wich leaves barbara and
    dick thier)
    dick: god this party sucks
    barbara: they should put on some rap music
    dick: that will keep the party alive
    barbara: you want to get something to eat
    dick: sure
    INT-ARKHAM ASYLAM-AMAL'S OFFICE-NIGHT
    (we cut to amals office and goons are standing in front of the office
    and amal and ron and larry are sitting on chair)
    amal: look here is the plan were going to free on of the most dangerous
    immate
    larry: were going to free some immate just like that
    ron: hell no the person going to work with us to stop batman(they both
    look where was amal's sitting but she is gone)
    larry: what happen to her
    amal(voice): amal does not excist nomore
    (amals voice is coming from the dark corner of the room)
    larry: w-who are you
    amal(voice): you can call me harley quinn(amal pops out of the shadow
    and she is covered in red and white and her suit is red and white to)
    ron: amal is that you
    harley: i'm not amal anymore you can call me harley quinn
    larry: okay did we chosen an immate yet
    harley: yes and he is victor frezze
    larry and ron: WHAT!
    harley: mr.freeze the guy has nice ice gadgets we might need to use in
    order kill batman
    INT-PARTY HALL-NIGHT
    (we cut to dick and barbara talking)
    barbara: you are so sweet dick not like other guys
    dick: how i'm i different than other guys
    barbara: normal guys just like looking at the girls breast(he's looking
    down at it)
    dick:(he looks back up at her) you said something
    (then a smooth slow song starts to play in the background)
    barbara: ohh i love this song you want to dance
    dick: okay lets go dance
    INT-ARKHAM ASYLAM-IN FRONT OF VICTOR FREZZE CELL
    (harley and larry,ron and the other goons are standing in front of
    victors cell ready to open it)
    harley: look their are no guards around tonight so chill
    ron: how the hell are we going to open this lock
    larry: easy(he takes out a stool bar) works all the time
    harley: lets see einstean
    (larry opens the cell with stool bar)
    larry: what did tell ya
    harley: ah shut up and get in there before i pop you with stool bar
    (they go inside and they see a light in the middle and it shines the
    bed where victor is sleeping in it. harley and the crew goes over to
    victor's side and they try to wake him up but its useless)
    larry: are you sure he is alive
    harley: yes i saw the guards take him in yesterday
    (larry starts to sniff)
    larry: what that smell
    ron: its smell like shit
    harley: cheak over there
    (larry take a flashlight from his pocket and starts cheak it out)
    larry: damn! guys come over here and cheak this out
    (they all surround him and its poisen ivy chop in in half and blood is
    all over the floor)
    ron: damn looks like she been dead for years
    harley: poisen ivy,why whould he do this to her
    mr.freeze(voice): she tried to kill my wife once(they all turn back)
    harley: oh victor i got good news and great new
    mr.freeze: let me hear the good news first
    harley: the good news is you will be out of this hellhold
    mr.freeze: and the great news is...
    harley: you get to help us kill batman
    (he seems bored)
    mr.freeze: oh goddie
    larry: are'nt you excited about killing batman cause i know i'am
    mr.freeze: let me get my tools and i will kill batman not because of
    you guys but because he been running this streets too long
    harley: look were going to rob the party hall and start a riot and then
    of course
    mr.freeze: yes! the gothems finest will suffer in our hands
    harley: YES! YES! YES! YES! you are the crimnal
    larry: lets roll.the guards will get back to work(cheaks his watch) 5
    minutes
    mr.freeze: lets go guys
    (they leave out the door and mr.freeze takes out his frezze-gun)
    INT-PARTY HALL-NIGHT
    (were back at the party hall and we see everyone having a good time and
    we cut to bruce with two models on his arm and he's flirting with them)
    model: oh bruce you're a real man
    bruce: thank you
    model2: and you are the most cutest in here
    bruce: yes i just do my role. you feel me ladies
    model: bruce how about going around the world with us
    bruce: no can do girls i'm busy
    model and model2: OH NO
    bruce: how about you give me your numbers and i give you gals a call
    model: sure
    model2: sure
    (we cut to dick and barbara slow dancing)
    barbara: you are really good dancer
    dick: thank you, do you want to get something to drink cause i'm
    getting tried
    barbara: sure lets go get it
    (they leave dance floor and go over to the food table)
    dick: i-i....was wondering if i...
    barbara: what are you trying to say dick
    dick: i just want to know if your free....
    (All beams wink out as GUN FIRE bursts across the room.
    mr.freeze and harley and the crew stand at every entrance.
    BRUCE backs away, slips towards a service door and harley's goons
    charge the room. The crowd SCREAMS. .)
    mr. frezze: Alright, folks, this is an old-fashioned, low-tech stick-
    up. We're interested in the basics: jewelry,interested in the
    basics: jewelry,cash, watches, high-end cellular phones. Hand 'em over
    nice and easy and no one gets hurt.
    EXT-PARTY HALL ALLEY - NIGHT
    (Bruce hand-slides down fire-escapes, hits the alley running.)
    EXT-ALLEY
    (Bruce ducks into the CAR.)
    bruce: Emergency, Alfred.
    INT. CAR
    (A secret panel in the back opens. A Batsuit.)
    INT. PARTY
    (The goon's circulate quickly, yanking jewels from ears and
     necks, grabbing wallets and purses, filling sacks.)
    harley: hey! batman will show up
    mr.freeze: he better show up i want see him dead
    (larry runs right in front of them)
    larry: we have everything but batman still did'nt show up
    harley: oh he will
    larry: if he don't show up after 478 seconds i will take all this shit
    and run with it
    (OVER) the CRASH of breaking glass.
     BATMAN
    (flies in through a window, kicking a row of goons down
    before he lets go his rope and lands on the floor.)
    harley: i told ya he'll come
    (mr.freeze shoves larry away, looking for a clean shot. He
    FIRES a couple of times, but only to frezze a lot of folks,More
    SCREAMS.)
    mr.freeze: damn! i can't get a good shot.
    (we cut to dick and barbara hiding under the table)
    barbara: god what are they doing
    dick: i don't know but i gots to help
    barbara: no stay here with me(she gives him a soft kiss on the lips)
    dick: ok i'll stay,damn where did you learn to kiss like that
    ( One huge goon charges Batman. Batman heaves him overhead,throws him
    to some other goons and dick and barbara come out of table)
    MODEL(OVER): Batman, Batman, Batman help!
    (A Thug has a gun to her throat. Batman kicks the weapon out of his
    hand. and pops him)
    MODEL: Batman.You're my _God_!!!
    (Another goon has barbara to a wall, hand around her neck).
    DICK (OVER): Excuse me.
    (He head-butts the goon. The guy goes down.)
    (barbara leans up and kisses him, hard and hot on the mouth.The
    chemistry here is undeniable.)
    barbara: call me
    (Batman spins, goes for another group of Thugs.)
    (OVER) POLICE SIRENS.
    harley: oh shit,Okay boys. Phase two.
    (And with that, her and mr.freeze and the crew race for the
    elevator.The doors close.)
    (OVER) CHEERS erupt for Batman as he races onto the the elevator but
    it's too late)
    INT-ELEVATOR
    (harley and mr.frezze and the crew are in the elevator)
    larry: ok we still did'nt kill batman
    harley: it was a close one but we did'nt kill him
    ron: we'll kill him next time but for right now we should keep our lips
    sealed
    (then the elevator loses power but it still has light)
    larry: what the f...
    harley: i think there is someone on top of the elevator
    mr.freeze: it could be the bat
    larry: then lets do something then
    EXT-ELEVATOR
    (we cut to batman sliding down the rope of the elevator and lands on
    the platform)
    INT-ELEVATOR
    (everyone hears batmans footstep and mr.freeze takes out his ice-gun
    out)
    mr.freeze: stand back i'll show you the ice age (he pulls the trigger
    but nothing came out)
    larry: ok! what the hell is going on in here
    (all sudden the lights goes off and the elevator turns pitch black we
    can't see nothing)
    batman(V.O.): WELCOME TO HELL
    (batman's hand comes out the floor and he grabs larry legs and pulls
    him down)
    larry: AHAHAHAH(he screams but he's gone)
    (everyone is scared)
    harley: oh my god
    ron: larry went to hell
    INT-PARTY HALL- ENTRANCE-NIGHT
    (we cut to the entrance where theres reporters and cops,fbi,cia and
    there's ambulances and we see gordon and bullock walking with dick and
    barbara)
    gordon: barbara! go inside the car i'll be there after a while okay
    honey
    bullock: richard! you might want to go with her
    dick: allright i'm gone
    (gordon and bullock goes over to a fbi agent)
    gordon: tell me the body count
    jerry: 768 dead, 234 wounded, 657 missing including models and
    celabrity's.
    gordon: damn! i just can't wait see mr.freeze in death row cause thats
    where he is heading when he is caught
    bullock: witness say they saw him come in with a female clown
    jerry: whoa! are you serious
    gordon: yeah this is a funny city
    bullock: were's the bat
    INT-ELEVATOR
    (screen goes dark and the only light comes from the ground where larry
    was sink down)
    ron: how the hell are we going to escape this
    harley: hey lets try to open the door
    mr.freeze: i would have done that but my ice-gun is out ice ammo
    harley: hey i study you when i worked at arkham andyour ice-gun and you
    need diamond not ice
    ron: and i got some diamond i stole it from some rich folk(he hands the
    diamond to him)
    (mr.freeze takes the diamond and puts it in a little hole in the gun
    and the ice-gun recharges)
    mr.freeze: stand back this time i'll really show you the ice-age(ice
    blast out the gun and turns the elevator door to ice)
    harley: you only frozen the door how we going to get out
    (mr.freeze picks a goon up throws him to door and breaks the frozen ice
    door,)
    harley: nice exit
    mr.freeze: thank you lets roll
    ron: wait a minute
    harley: what
    ron: how are we going to escape there's cops at the front door
    mr.freeze: i got a good exit follow me
    INT-BATCAVE
    (the Batmobile rolls into place at the edge of the cave.Batman jumps
    out and walks up the stairs to the research area, Alfred awaits with a
    towel and dinner.)
    alferd: you're alive sir
    batman: what did you expect alferd
    alferd: they said on the news that you were missing
    batman: thats bullshit
    alferd: master bruce whats the matter
    batman: i'm a cold hearted killer
    alferd: what!
    batman: i killed a man his name was larry kurk...he was a former joker
    goon
    alferd: what did you do to him
    batman: i...throw him off the elevator he fell 46 feet to his death
    alferd: i'm sure it was an mistake
    batman: where is dick
    alferd: he is with gordons little girl
    INT-gordons house-barbara rooms-night
    (we cut to dick and barbara siting on the bed)
    dick: your room is lovely
    barbara: thank you
    dick: umm... i like your room(she smiles)
    barbara: dick...relax(she gives leans over to him and the two starts to
    kiss)
    EXT-GORDONS HOUSE-CONTINUOUS
    (thiers a mystery car and its harley and mr.freeze inside)
    mr.freeze: were going in there and kidnapp his love one
    INT-BARBARA ROOM
    (their kissing each other then dick gets off her)
    barbara: whats the matter
    dick: is you're father or mother here
    barbara: no! were alone
    (then they hear Boom,)
    barbara: what was that
    dick: it came from downstairs
    barbara: yeah...
    (then harley and mr.freeze just burst into the room and kidnapps them)
    INT-BATCAVE
    (we cut to bruce useing the bat-computer and alferd behind him)
    bruce: the woman working with mr.freeze is amal quinn and she works at
    arkham but why would she free jack napier's guys
    alferd: she is proberly related to him in some kind of way
    bruce: yeah but how.
    (phone rings and alferd goes and gets it)
    alferd: hello
    mr.freeze(voice): let me talk to batman
    (alferd hands the phone to bruce)
    bruce: hello
    mr.freeze(voice): hello batman i have here a boy name dick and gordons
    little girl and if you don't show up in about...mmm 2 hours then you
    can expect them dead (he hangs the phone)
    bruce: FREEZE,FREZZE damn it
    alferd: what happen sir
    bruce: freeze has dick and barbara gordon
    alferd: oh my
    bruce: alferd, i want you track down where that call came from
    INT-GORDON'S HOUSE-night
    (gordon comes in)
    gordon: honey, i'm home
    INT-BATCAVE
    (we cut back to the cave and alferd goes up to bruce)
    alferd: i track down the location and its from mr freeze'S HOUSE in
    downtown gothem
    bruce: thanks alot alferd
    INT-MR.FREEZE HIDEOUT - DEN - CONTINUOUS
    ( mr.freeze is almost finished duct-taping dick and barbara.
    harley holds the AK.)
    dick: please don't kill us freeze
    barbara: yeah! we have a family don't you have a wife ohh she is
    proberley as evil as you
    (mr.freeze throws a BOTTLE against the wall. It SHATTERS into a
    million pieces.)
    mr.freeze: don't ever talk about my wife you smart ass bitch
    ron: victor its friday have heart and let these kid's go
    (mr.freeze walks over to Ron and kicks him in the mouth.)
    (MR.FREEZE is getting tired of the games. And dick is pleading for his
    life.)
    mr.freeze: Tape his mouth shut.
    dick: freeze, a man like yourself can do a lot for this community. By
    letting us go, you can improve villains and heroes relations.
    ron: Yeah, freeze and batman relations, too.
    (dick looks UP at Ron.)
    dick: Boy, you gonna get us killed.
    (mr.freeze grabs dick and tapes his mouth shut. He does the same to
    Ron)
    mr.freeze: I'm sick and tired of bullshitting with you guys. (in a
    scary voice) harley, go get the chainsaw.
    (harley hands him the AK and she's gone. dick and Ron look terrified.
    Everything has turned dangerous.)
    EXT-GOTHEM'S STREET
    (the batmobile roars down the streets)
    EXT. MR.FREEZE HIDOUT BACKYARD -
    CONTINUOUS
    (harley walks out the back door. SHE stops in the middle of the yard
    and she hears a footstep noise)
    harley: who's out there
    (SHe continues to a shed in the back yard.SHe goes inside and picks up
    a chainsaw. On her way out the shed,she's slapped in the face with
    batman's stick, harley is out cold. batman stands over her.
    batman: have you ever dance with devil by the pale moonlight BITCH!
    INT-MR.FREEZE HIDEOUT - DEN - CONTINUOUS
    mr.freeze: harley quinn went out to get my chainsaw.I'mma show you what
    happens to fools who don't tell me what I wanna hear
    (dick starts to cry. barbara tries to scream through the tape.
    mr.freeze turns to ron)
    mr.freeze: Go see what's taking her so long.
    (ron obeys,We FOLLOW RON THROUGH the house and OUT the back door.)
    EXT. MR.FREEZE'S BACKYARD - CONTINUOUS
    (RON stands at the back door.)
    ron: AMAL,AMAL, DAMN WHERE CAN YOU BE
    (No answer. Suddenly he spots something over by the shed. It's harley
    all ties up)
    ron: what the f....
    (He runs to the rescue. But right before he gets to her,batman jumps
    out the bushes and takes him down and batman picks up his head and
    slams on the ground about 4 times and ron is out)
    INT. MR.FREEZE HIDEOUT- DEN - CONTINUOUS
    (mr.freeze is pissed)
    mr.freeze: where those son's of bitches
    (He storms out the room. dick and barbara try to escape.They flap
    around on the ground like a fish out of water.)
    EXT. MR.FREEZE'S BACKYARD - CONTINUOUS
    (The back door flies open. Joker appears with the AK-47 inhis hand.
    He spots Uncle Elroy in the middle of the yard bent over,he lifts)
    batman: where is your ice gun
    mr.freeze: it's out of diamonds and i'm useing this bitch!
    (Out of nowhere, gordon hits mr.freeze from the back. He flies one
    way and the gun flies another. Now it's really on!)
    INT. MR.FREEZE HIDEOUT- DEN - CONTINUOUS
    (dick and barbara have made it a little further to the door,
    but they still look like fish searching for H2O. batman
    stumbles in. He grabs a knife and starts to cut them loose.)
    batman: are you guys okay
    dick: yeah
    EXT. MR.FREEZE'S BACKYARD - CONTINUOUS
    (Fight's still on. gordon is giving mr.freeze the ass-whipping he
    deserves when batman, dick and barbara reach the back porch.)
    dick:(dick turns to barbara) damn! i did'nt know your father can fight
    that good
    (mr.freeze takes a few more shots from gordon, then grabs gordon
    around the waist and slams him to the ground.gordon is hurt.)
    barbara: DADDY, DO SOMETHING BATMAN
    batman: your father wants freeze let him have freeze
    (gordon struggles with freeze, who now has the devil in his eyes)
    gordon: DAMNIT HELP ME
    batman and dick look at each other. They rush to gordon's
    aide. freeze spots them coming, he also spots the AK.
    In SLOW MOTION, dick and batman dive on freeze...at the same
    time freeze dives for the AK. dick and batman land on top
    of gordon and our trio try to hurry to their feet. But as
    soon as they get up, they're looking down the barrel of an AK-
    47.
    mr.freeze:(smiling)what know bitch
    BOOM
    (bullock hits mr.freeze from the back. mr. freeze is out cold.)
    (mr.freeze is laid out on the grass.)
    (Blue and red police lights flash over mr.freeze's body. Two
    cops walk INTO OUR FRAME and stand over freeze. They flash
    their lights on him.)
    INT-POLICE STATION ROOFTOP-NIGHT
    (gordon is looking at gothem and he tells the afterwards)
    gordon: mr.freeze was sentense to death row were he died and batman and
    nightwing are still doing thier thier and harley quinn is in arkham for
    life and ron comitted suicide in jail
    EXT. TOP OF SKYSCRAPER - NIGHT
     Batman stands on the edge of the gargoyled building, a
     lone silhouette keeping vigil over the city.
     Then another figure steps up into frame, taking his place
     behind Batman. Their capes billow in the city wind.
     Now there are two guardians of the night: Batman and
     nightwing. Beware!
    the end
    cast=
    batman/bruce wayne.........................mel gibson
    nightwing/richard"dick"grayson...........chris o' donnel
    dr.amal quinn/harley quinn...............lisa kudrow
    victor fries/mr.freeze..................vin diesil
    com. jim gordon.....................kurt russel
    ronald..........................conan o' bien
    harvey bullock.......................john goodman
    larry.............................chris tucker
    barbara.........................jessica alba
    alferd pennyworth...............michael criane
    writing by:mohamud
    directed: me
    

Return to Simply Scripts 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
